


To Find The Prince

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Kings AU, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy had worked their lives as knights, training hard to one day be chosen to be a royal guard. When chosen by Prince Gavin, they didn't know how much trouble it could be.





	To Find The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the AH King's Big Bang  
> The art that goes with the fic  
> https://creativeness5.tumblr.com/post/178586618961/for-the-ah-kings-big-bang-go-check-out-the-fic

The day that Jeremy joined the Royal Guard, he had taken to following Ryan around. It wasn't like it was unusual to attach yourself to someone you found stronger than yourself. He wanted to grow strong like Ryan was, looking up to the older knight as they trained every day. Ryan could tell what Jeremy wanted, that he wanted to one day be stronger than him, but he wasn't sure that it would ever be that way. If anything, it could be that they were the same skill level, higher than the rest of the knights and hopefully, one day, noticed by the kings, being allowed to become personal guards to the different members of the royal family. 

It was any knight's dream to become part of the personal guard, more important than just being a face among the rest of the guards. Jeremy had dreamt of it ever since he was a young lad, working hard every day to reach the point he was at. 

Sparring was the best way to continue to become stronger, Jeremy and Ryan always pairing off together. It was becoming more of a challenge for either of them to end up winning and today wasn't an exception. Their clothes were soaked with sweat, wooden swords and shields held as they stood their ground, staring each other down. It was getting to the point where the other was able to almost properly predict the movements of the other, following through like a dance, trying to take the other down. It was a moment of pure chance that Jeremy was able to knock Ryan off his feet, sword pointed at his neck and a smirk on his face. It was only then when he heard clapping, a blush creeping along his face as Ryan smiled up at him. 

"Looks like you have an admirer, Jeremy," Ryan nodded towards where the prince was stood. 

Jeremy's blush darkened as he held out a hand to help him up. "I'm sure it was more aimed towards you, Ryan. No royalty would want anything to do with me." 

Ryan accepted the help, standing up and brushing himself up, clapping Jeremy on the shoulder. They were both too busy to notice the prince had left, now focused on going to get themselves cleaned up. 

As they were dressing, the squire, Michael, arrived looking between the two. 

"Sir Jeremy and Sir Ryan, I presume?" 

The words didn't seem to fit with the look of the man, nose scrunched up as he looked between the two. 

"That would be us. What do the kings wish?" 

Michael's eyes darted towards Jeremy as he spoke before opening the letter. 

"The kings wish to meet with you both. It seems for private reasons that I can't begin to speculate, but it has to do with the prince. When you are ready, arrive to the throne room. But do it quickly. They only have so much time on their hands to deal with knights before they grow bored." 

Jeremy and Ryan looked between each other before nodding. 

"We'll be there shortly, then," Ryan smiled, continuing to dress himself. 

Michael gave a curt nod before walking off, seeming to try to keep his composure in front of the knights. 

______________________ 

Once Jeremy and Ryan were clothed, they made their way to the throne room. As the stopped in front of the kings, they bowed, showing the respect and looking around. What could the kings want with them? 

Geoff rose from his seat, walking down as Jack watched him. Jeremy could only think that maybe, just maybe, he was going to get kicked out of being a knight. Or told he needs to do better. 

"It has come to my attention, thanks to a certain king and prince, that the prince is in need of protection. Due to... his own request, you two have been chosen as his own knights. Do not disappoint me or let him come to harm. You will report to him tomorrow morning so you may have the time to move to your new quarters." 

Jeremy stood there in awe, at least keeping his mouth closed, as Ryan bowed with a nod. 

"We shall not disappoint you, my king. Sir Jeremy and I are very capable knights." 

"I do hope so. Prince Gavin came to me today, demanding you two due to seeming the most capable of our knights. I tend to question his judgement, but he was insistent. Do live up to his expectations." 

Jack cleared his throat as he approached behind Geoff, a hand on his shoulder. 

"My husband may seem harsh, but many a knight have... left due to Prince Gavin. Not because he is rude, he just... is careless, clumsy, and a bit too trusting. You must know that taking care of our son, our heir, is a big deal. If you do not think you can handle it, you may back away now, before you even start." 

Jeremy lifted his head, smiling. "Of course, we understand. Prince Gavin might be a handful, but I am sure that Sir Ryan and I are ready for the challenge. We shall prepare ourselves to move to our new quarters." 

"We shall send Michael to you to bring you to your new quarters and show you where you shall meet the prince." 

Both bowing, they said their thanks and made their way back to their quarters. 

__________________ 

It was early when they were to wake up for their new job, dressing in their armor and moving to stand before Gavin's door to wait for him to exit the room. 

"Did they say how long we would wait, Ryan?" 

"No, they didn't. Just wait until he comes out." 

"And if he doesn't?" 

"Stay here. He's the prince. He doesn't have to do much, I presume." 

Groaning, Jeremy straightened his stance and waited with Ryan. 

It had to be almost noon by the time that Gavin emerged from his room. As soon as he saw the two knights, he had a bright smile on his face and made his way to the dining hall, Jeremy and Ryan following closely behind. 

"I'm so glad my fathers listened to me about both of you. I saw you sparring. It was quite a sight. You two are much more skilled than the others. I've been watching, evaluating. I wanted to see if I could find anyone who would be able to handle me. You see, I am very distracted and my fathers are convinced if they have anyone specifically for me I'll scare them away. I know you two can handle me, though. I'm really not that awful." 

"Of course not, my prince," Ryan replied, a smile on his face. 

"I haven't heard a thing, but if anyone has said you are.... awful, I don't believe it. We are more than capable." 

"Of course, Sir Jeremy and Ryan. I trust you are, but my fathers, I'm sure, warned you of everything that would come from this. I'm... much more laid back than them. If you'd like, you can join me for," pausing, Gavin looked out towards a window and sighed, "lunch. Gods, one day I will awaken at a reasonable time. I do apologize if you've been sat out there for so long. It would certainly only be fair at this point. Not that I wasn't already going to have you eat. I like to get to know my knights, for however long they are able to stay with me." 

Ryan and Jeremy exchanged a look before looking back to their prince. 

"If you would like us to eat with you, we would not be opposed to it, your majesty." 

"Sir Jeremy, can you please call me Gavin? Or at least, Prince Gavin. I like it more when other's use my name, though, my fathers don't appreciate it. So... use more formalities with them." 

Jeremy could only blink for a moment, confused with the request. "I'm sorry, my prince, but... you would like me to call you by your name?" 

"Preferably. I would like both of you to. In private, of course. Just... I don't know, makes me feel closer. I don't have very many friends." 

The three of them had reached the dining room at that, Gavin stopping before the door and turning on his heels. 

"If it’s too much for me to ask of you, I understand. I just enjoy the thought of people being close enough to me to be able to call me my name." 

Jeremy was in shock while Ryan was nodding, a kind smile on his face. 

"Of course, Prince Gavin. We will take your request to thought, for the moment. It might be a bit to ask now, as we are starting this with you, but hopefully we can work towards it to you, if it is what makes you happy." 

"Thank you, Sir Ryan. And Sir Jeremy?" 

"I will see what I can do for you, my prince. It may take some time for me to be able to, but I will do my best, for you and your happiness." 

The smile on Gavin's face was glowing. Nodding and turning around to press through the doors, leading them to sit and eat. 

__________________ 

Like every other morning since they had started, Jeremy and Ryan were stood before the door. It wasn't until midday, when Gavin normally emerged from his room, that they were worried. Looking around, they opened the door slowly, unveiling a scene of a disaster. Gavin's bed sheets were tossed across the room, chairs overturned and papers scattered. 

"We have to tell the kings." Jeremy's voice was panicked as he spoke. 

"Let's go." 

The two rushed towards the throne room, armor clanking when they got there, panting as they stopped. 

"Your majesties, we're sorry. We... your... the prince, he's missing." 

Even with Jeremy stumbling over his words, the kings were immediately on their feet, walking towards a room and motioning for them to follow. Soon, they were sat down, looking between the knights and trying to look them over. 

"Where is he?" 

"King Geoff, unfortunately, we don't know. We, we waited for him as long as we could and at midday we went in. His room was a mess and he was gone. There, there didn't seem to be any blood stains or injuries to him. From what we saw when we were in there." 

"What do you mean you don't know, Sir Jeremy? How do you not know? You're supposed to be watching him." 

"King Geoff, we had just gotten there." 

Both knights cringed as Geoff slammed his hands on the table, seeing as he stood up and began pacing the room. Jack sighed, reaching a hand out to Geoff, trying to stop him. 

"I'm sorry, we are... well, we're worried. He's our only heir. The only child we had. You have to understand that Geoff, he... he doesn't know what to do." 

As Geoff was about to speak, the door flew open, a letter being waved about by Michael. 

"Your majesties, I have a letter for you. It seems like, well, it seems as though whoever has Gavin has sent a letter." 

Geoff rushed over, ripping the letter from Michael's hand and looking it over, sighing deeply and passing it towards Jack. 

"They want money, Jack. For him. They want money for Gavin. They think he's worth any of the gold we have. Fuck, Jack. What am I supposed to do?" 

"Give them the money? Give them what they want? He's our only heir, Geoff. We can't just leave him there." 

"We give them the money. What else can we do?" 

"We can go. Sir Ryan and I." 

It was stupid of Jeremy to say such a thing, not knowing how long it would take or if it would be dangerous, but he couldn't help the call of an adventure. The thought that it was their duty to take care of the prince. That was their responsibility, that stupid boy. 

“You and Sir Ryan will go and fight this King Richard? For our son back?” Geoff sounded hopeful, almost ready to beg if they chose to back down. 

“Of course, your majesty. It is our duty to go and protect Prince Gavin. We must go off to go and rescue him, if it is your wish.” 

“Of course, it is, Sir Jeremy. Bring him back, in one piece. Even if he has been harmed, bring him home.” 

“As you wish, my king.” 

Ryan nodded, looking towards Jeremy before they both left the room, moving so that they could quickly prepare themselves for the journey. 

________ 

They had been travelling for a day, now within a forest. Gavin was nowhere to be found as they travelled towards the kingdom, hoping maybe they had dropped him on their way. Maybe they had thought he would've been annoying enough for them to leave him within the forest. 

Unfortunately, that was not the case as they came upon a wizard's tower, not expecting that. 

"Was this always here?" 

"I don't know, Jeremy. You're the one who's been through the forest more than I have. Was it?" 

Pausing, Jeremy stared at it, walking towards it and knocking on the door. "I don't know, Ryan, but maybe they can help." 

Ryan ran towards him, tugging him away. "Are you crazy? What if they're evil or some shit? What if we die?" 

"You really don't think we can take them? Gavin picked us for a reason and-", before he could finish, the door opened, revealing a shaggy haired man in robes. 

"How'd you find my home?" 

"I am Sir Jeremy and this is Sir Ryan. We are here looking for Prince Gavin. Have you seen him? He's about this high, brown hair, like Ryan's, a prince." 

"Yeah, I kind of got that he's a prince. Considering you called him Prince Gavin." Pausing, Matt frowned. "I have seen him, though. Recently, a King Richard had called upon me for help. Being my own agent between kingdoms I thought, why not? I didn't know it involved kidnapping a prince. So, maybe that was your prince?" 

At that admission, both Jeremy and Ryan drew their swords, making Matt jump back. 

“Okay, I’m Matt, a wizard. Explain to me how I can help you get your prince back. You’ll need my help.” 

They looked between each other before slowly lowering their swords. They’d need all the help they could get if they wanted to make sure that Gavin go home safe and alive. 

“Fine, Matt. Jeremy and I could use your help if you know of this king. You could be a great asset.” 

“He could. We’ll have to make sure this isn’t a trap though.” 

“Well, thankfully I can do whatever it is that I want whenever I want. I’ll help get your prince back, as long as you leave me be to be a wizard afterwards.” 

Jeremy sighed, looking over at Ryan before looking back to Matt. 

“I think we can manage that.” 

Holding out his hand, he watched Matt take it, a smile and nodding. A good understanding of each other. With that, they began back on their journey to find Gavin. 

______ 

Gavin’s comfort was not taken into account, not caring that the prince was angry with where he was. He squirmed in the chains, glaring at the guard and king before him. 

“Oh, Gavin. Shame that no one has sent anything back. I thought your fathers would care for you more.” 

Gavin scoffed, turning his head. “You should call me Prince Gavin, if you want to call me anything. And my fathers care for me more than you can expect. They know I am worth no amount of money that you could request for me. They have probably sent forth the best knights in the army to behead you, you useless, pathetic excuse for a king.” 

With that comment, a hand was quickly across his cheek, Gavin letting off a pathetic sound. 

“Don’t you dare insult me, you pathetic worm. You are below me, in every way. You are my prisoner, my stupid, pathetic prisoner. Guard, treat him as you’d like.” 

King Richard moved himself, walking away from the cell where Gavin was locked. 

The guard made his way towards Gavin, stopping at the wall with a whip as he stared him down. The prince stared back, eyes narrowing as he was manhandled, turned so his back was facing the guard, shirt shoved up to reveal his back, Gavin’s head ducked. He knew what was coming, relaxing himself before whimpering, cringing at the quick and sharp pain, turning into a deep, throbbing pain. Coughing, he relaxed himself again, listening for the sound of the whip, keeping himself calm as a second strike hit his back. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of getting to him. He knew they would need to keep him alive. Turning his head, he saw the guard replacing the whip, getting a bowl to clean the wounds. Sinking onto his stomach, hands still above his head, he hissed at the feeling of water on his aching back, not hearing words that were being said to him. He couldn’t even focus on what they were about, the pain ringing in his head. His shirt was tugged down his back, signaling he was as clean as he could be. The sound of footsteps dulled as the guard left, knowing that the prince couldn’t move himself without severe pain, probably a smug look on his disgusting face at the limp body within the cell. 

Gavin kept himself still, not wanting to move. He ached and just knew it would be harder to move if he could. Groaning, he turned himself onto his side, chains clinking against the floor as he curled himself up. He could just sleep until someone came for him. He knew they would. 

________ 

In the time that they had met Matt, neither Jeremy or Ryan had thought to ask him what made the king want their prince. Mat was grateful for it. He didn’t want to explain how he had no clue why the prince was taken, just that he was. Matt was more than read to give them the answers to questions they never asked. 

“King Richard came to me recently asking if I knew any magic to put someone to sleep. Of course, I do. I’m a wizard. Thought he was an idiot asking such. Didn’t ask how he found me. Didn’t seem like my business, considering that he just offered 500 gold coins. Who am I to turn that down? An idiot is who. I only learned what the truth of his plan was when we reached the castle and made our way to the prince’s room. Which fucking sucks for me because I’m going to get murdered now.” 

Jeremy and Ryan looked back at their new companion, sighing softly. It’s not like they could tell the kings that he had a part in taking their son if he was willing to undo his mistake. They wouldn’t tell him that, yet. At least, they wanted to make sure he was worth what he promised them, the help of finding the prince. 

________ 

It turned out that he was worth his words as they began to grow closer to a kingdom, a banner hanging with his face upon it when you entered, a sign saying the beheading of a prince was coming shortly. Jeremy felt his chest tighten at that, looking over to Ryan frantically. The other knight had, what he assumed, was the same worried look on his face. 

“Jeremy, we need to get into proper attire if we are visiting the king. We cannot go dressed in these rags.” 

It took a moment for Jeremy to realize what Ryan was saying before lighting up. “Of course, Ryan. Matt, you as well. You can’t do this in those clothes. We may be able to leave them at an inn. They left us with enough for what we would need.” 

Matt nodded, leading them to the nearest inn, Jeremy paying for a singular room for the three of them. Walking in, the three placed their things down, looking between each other. They had the perfect extra clothes, changing before placing their daggers in their belt, hidden beneath the tunic’s they wore. Matt had changed into cleaner robes, combing his hair as he stared at the two knights. They would need to do this before the beheading would happen or else there would be three more. 

Prepared for the fight, the three made their way towards the palace, trying not to seem out of place. The people didn’t seem to notice as they walked through, minding their own business as the trio made their way to the castle. 

The guillotine was set up already, awaiting Gavin’s head in the basket. Jeremy shuddered at the thought of the prince even getting close to that point, while Ryan was surveying the scene. The three of them worked out the best way up onto the stage. If they were able to retrieve Gavin before the beheading, they would be home clear, aside from people who would want him back. For now, they’d wait. 

_______ 

Gavin knew what was coming, back still aching from every time they had caused harm to him over the past few days. And now, they wished to remove his head. It wasn’t ideal, absolutely wasn’t wanted, but he hoped that Geoff and Jack could retrieve a new heir. Maybe appoint one of his knights as one. He just hoped that someone would stop this. Save him. It was all that kept him going. 

The sound of feet drew Gavin out of his thoughts, seeing a black bag in hand. Part of him prayed to some deity that someone would come for him already, would save him, but the time was running out. Gavin knew it as the bag was draped over his head, shackles tugged to make him walk. He knew he was being led to his death. 

_________ 

A speaker presented themselves on stage, drawing Ryan’s, Jeremy’s, and Matt’s attention. 

“Today we are here to see the beheading of Prince Gavin Free. There are no crimes against him, but his family must pay. Bring him forth.” 

From beyond the stage, two figures appeared. One, Gavin, with a black bag over his head, tripping over his feet every few steps as he tried to stay balanced, while a guard shoved him along. There was silence aside from Gavin’s distressed sounds, causing Jeremy’s heart to ache as he watched. 

They knew they couldn’t act, not yet, so instead they pushed themselves forward, through to the front of the crowd, Jeremy and Ryan’s hands on their daggers. Matt knew the spell he would have to use, eyes never leaving the guillotine, already beginning to freeze it. They wouldn’t be able to take Gavin’s life. Not today. 

The king emerged from the castle, strutting towards where his captive was. He swiftly removed the bag from Gavin’s head, pulling at his hair before tossing it. Smirking, he grabbed Gavin’s hair, making him look into his eyes. 

“This is what you get, Gavin. Unless you choose to stay here. We can make a nice agreement.” The words slipped off Richard’s tongue, enticing Gavin at the thought he’d live to see another day. “Care to make a bargain?” 

Before he could even open his mouth to answer, a gasp rang through the crowd as a spell crashed into King Richard, knocking him away from Gavin. When he looked over to where it came from, a smile grew upon his face. Seeing Ryan and Jeremy there made his heart float in relief, knowing they’d save him. 

Richard rose from the ground, a foul expression upon his face as he marched back towards Gavin, drawing a dagger from its sheath, pressing it against his neck. 

“You care to try that again, you traitorous wizard?” 

Matt laughed, eyes glistening as he magicked the dagger into a wood, causing Richard to throw it away with frustration before he tightened a hand around Gavin’s neck. He tightened it, causing Gavin to gasp, eyes wide with fear as he watched the others. 

Ryan and Jeremy exchanged glances, looking back towards Matt. He would create a good distraction. Matt nodded, as if knowing what it was they wanted. 

He began to allow his eyes to glow, allowing some of his powers to grow. Taking in the energy from the surroundings, from the people who were still watching, he grew more powerful. A smirk grew on his face as Richard’s eyes turned from those of victory to a feeling of defeat, slowly backing away from the prince. 

Once Gavin was out of the grip, he fell to his knees, gasping and listening. His eyes went towards the wizard, sighing softly, nervous but grateful he was alive. His eyes drifted towards Jeremy and Ryan, daggers drawn as they began their way towards the king, murderous looks on their faces. 

The king could barely dodge the wizard’s attack along with Jeremy’s and Ryan’s, a nick on his arm. When the guards came to help, he shooed them off, wanting to handle this on his own. 

Jeremy’s eyes flickered with something that Gavin had never seen before, watching as the king unsheathed his sword, beckoning Jeremy ever closer. The man followed through, taking steps until he was close enough, using his dagger to block the sword strikes. It was harder, something so small fending off something large, but Jeremy had the strength to manage. 

Soon, the king was backed into a corner, sword having fallen to the ground and Jeremy’s dagger close to his neck. With a smirk, he plunged the dagger into Richard’s neck, barely a sound escaping when Jeremy pulled it out, watching the form crumple to the ground. 

The people stood in shock at their fallen king, Jeremy’s face full of malice and the feeling of victory. Looking over to Ryan, the other man flashed a smile before glancing at the prince, reminding Jeremy why he had just ended this king’s life. Rushing over, he wrapped an arm around the prince and smiled softly. 

“Let us get you home, Prince Gavin. We shall get you patched up there.” 

In a swift movement, Gavin was in Jeremy’s arms, curled up against him as he finally allowed himself to relax. Smiling at the knight, he closed his eyes, ready for the nightmare to be over. 

________ 

The ride back to the kingdom took less time, having stolen horses and Jeremy’s impressive need to go as fast as possible with the prince on his horse. The other two had almost gotten lost several times, Jeremy almost always out of their view until he realizes he’s too far ahead. He just didn’t want to lose the prince. This was his responsibility; the prince having asked for him to take him home. He was scared that maybe Gavin knew he was dying. That it would be his end soon if they didn’t get him home in a timely fashion, which made Jeremy all the more anxious for everything. 

Reaching the castle, Jeremy all but sprinted to the healer with the prince in his arms, not even stopping to tell the kings. Ryan and Matt could handle that. He had to get Gavin better. To get him safe and start the healing process of his wounds. 

The healer looked concerned when she saw Gavin, the way he was almost asleep, curled up against Jeremy while he held him. Moving to lay Gavin down on the bed, Jeremy occupied himself on a stool as the healer looked over Gavin’s wounds. 

“Thankfully, whoever did this kept them clean. There seems to be no infection, but it would be best if I handled these while they’re here.” 

Gavin stirred, smiling sadly at them both. “They wanted to keep me alive just to kill me. Isn’t that sad? To torture someone just to bring them to their demise?” 

The words seemed too soft for the way Gavin was treated. Jeremy was amazed that he could have any softness left in him at all. As it was, he was worn and almost beheaded had they not gotten there in time. 

“I’m alright, yeah?” His words still carried on far too softly. “Jeremy and Ryan got to me in time, right? Jeremy had slain the man. I should be okay.” 

It seemed to Jeremy that Gavin was just saying those things to comfort himself, but there was a smile on his face as the healer nodded. 

“It seems they did save you in time. And thank you, Sir Jeremy, for killing the man who took our prince.” 

A blush rose to Jeremy’s cheeks, especially at the smile that was given to him from Gavin. It was more than he felt he deserved. He had just been doing what he was trained to do. Why did Gavin make it seem like it was so much more? 

The healer began her work on Gavin’s back, first using cleansing water to help make sure that it was properly clean. She added an ointment she had been preparing, just in case the prince had returned. She seemed to expect the fact that he was still alive. That Gavin had been tortured. It all seemed obvious in hindsight, but now that Gavin was here, it was difficult to think of and see the extent of his injuries. 

As the ointment was being rubbed on his back, the kings came bursting in, almost startling Jeremy off of his stool. He straightened himself out, smiling softly at the kings as they worried over their son. 

Sadly, they were unable to stay long, having to go back to their duties but promising Gavin that they would be there later that night. As they left, Jack stopped before Jeremy. 

“Thank you, Sir Jeremy, for helping to save our son. Ryan told us how amazing you were. So, thank you.” 

Jeremy couldn’t help but beam at the compliment, looking over to where Ryan was standing, smiling softly back at Jeremy. Once the kings were gone, he sighed and shook his head. 

“Shouldn’t have given me all the credit, Ryan. You and Matt were beyond helpful.” 

“You deserved it. You got the prince out of there. You killed the king. Prince Gavin truly is safe because of you.” 

Blushing deeply, Jeremy nodded, eyes drifting back over to the prince. He looked to be relaxed, finally. The most relaxed and pain free he’s looked through all their travels. Jeremy was sure that he was sleeping. As the healer finished putting on the ointment, she left the room, wanting the wounds to air out. Ryan nodded, saying he’d be back in a bit to switch with Jeremy, leaving him alone with the semi-conscious prince. 

Gavin looked over to him with a small smile, moving his hand to gently wave him over. Taking Jeremy’s hand in his, he pressed his lips against his knuckles, still smiling softly. 

“Thank you, Sir Jeremy. I am forever grateful. And you are quite modest yourself. I think you were most impressive. Of course, why I picked you and Ryan. I knew you’d both be able to rise up to the occasion.” 

Jeremy’s blush grew darker, unable to look at the prince without embarrassment of his face. Standing there, he watched as the prince slowly drifted to sleep. Looking around, he knelt down and pressed a kiss to his head, shaking off the thought that he saw a smile on Gavin’s face as he moved to sit back down to watch him.


End file.
